


The Dan and Phil au

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas in the universe of Dan and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dan and Phil au

Ok, he only stalked him a little bit. Dean only knew where he lived, who he knows, and everything he’s ever done. Alright, maybe it’s worse than he thought, but who could blame him? Castiel Novak was seriously gorgeous and funny and everything Dean dreamed of.

Dean was determined, he was going to meet Cas, and soon. They have been talking for a couple months now, brought together by fate and similar music tastes.  
But now Dean could finally see his friend and the man he looked up to in person. 

When Dean got to the train station, he was nervous and felt a little sick, to be honest. This was the person he asked for advice and pretty much already fell in love with. What if Cas wasn’t as great as he seems on screen? 

Thank all the heavens above that Cas was amazing in every single way. If he wasn’t, well let’s just say Dean wouldn’t have moved in with him if he was anything less than perfect.

The only thing was, they moved in together as friends.

No dating or kissing or falling in love, which was what Dean hoped was going to happen. But really, even without that, he was living with his best friend and life couldn’t actually get better.

Then they moved. Not in separate places, but they moved to a bigger city with more opportunities and friends. Dean was heart broken to leave the old apartment that they got to share together, where they became the best friends they are now. But it was also exciting, to pick an apartment for both of them, a real house just for them.

But in a totally not-gay friend way. Which was fine, for a while.

One day, Dean was just sitting around as he usually did, laughing with Cas in their little home, enjoying his life in general. Then it hit him, well not really, Dean knew he loved Cas, like a overwhelming amount sometimes. But he realized he was in love with him. Dean didn’t want to live in a house without Cas, or not get to spend all his time with him, or even not get to be best friends with him.

The only problem was, did Cas feel the same? Yeah, of course Dean wanted their friendship still intact and asking Cas to fall in love with him by yesterday might do some damage. But Dean couldn’t live with the thought that he can only just remain friends with Cas when there might be an option to have an actual relationship.

Yes it was risky and yes there is always the chance of rejection, but Dean was going in head first.  
-  
Cas was sitting on the couch in the living room, just about to watch some tv when Dean burst into the room.

“Cas!"

“Yeah, Dean?” Cas said as he turned toward him.

“Can we like go out?”

Cas was confused. “Do you need to go somewhere? Or do you just want to go eat at a restaurant or something?”

“Yeah we could do that, but what I mean is do you want to go on a date? With me.” Dean asked quickly.

Cas burst out laughing. The only thought in Dean’s head was, crap.

“Oh, uh, that’s fine if you, um, don’t wanna go, you know.” Dean said about to run out of the room as fast as he could.

Cas tried to speak between his giggling. “Dean. Wait. Just wait a second.” Cas calmed down a bit, stifling his remaining laughter.

Dean was embarrassed and a little angry now. Why couldn’t Cas just let him down easy? “What!” He said a bit harshly.

“I didn’t mean to laugh, I just was surprised because I thought we’ve been dating for the past few months.”

This is where Dean totally went blank and all systems shut down. When did they start dating? Without Dean even knowing?

Cas saw the complete shock on Dean’s face and explained. “Remember on my birthday and you took me to that really nice restaurant and we went to a theater show afterwords? Well you said you did it because you loved me, and I said I love you,too. And I thought it was in a total friend way, but then you slept in my bed that night.”

Dean got his senses back. “You said that was okay!”

“Yeah, but then after you feel asleep all snuggled up to me I thought I figured out that you said ‘I love you’ as a declaration of your feelings.”

“I slept there because you said that you wanted to watch a movie in there and then I didn’t want to go get to my dark creepy bedroom after it was over at 3 in the morning.”

Cas was still amused. “I thought you were just saying that as an excuse.”

Dean felt like this was the best misunderstanding anyone had ever had. But still, they were together before he even knew about it. “But we didn’t like kiss or even sleep in the same bed together after that.”

“Yeah, I know. I thought that was a little weird but I just assumed you wanted to take things slow and just go on dates.”

Dean really couldn’t believe this, like at all. But, oh man, if he wasn’t going to take advantage of this odd situation, his name wouldn’t be Dean Winchester. “So, since we are a couple, can I kiss you?”

Dean had already started moving toward Cas so before he could even reply with, “Finally.” He was cut off by Dean swiftly putting his lips on Cas’s. Dean was not going to restrain, this is what he wanted when he first saw Cas.

They pressed together and softly kissed for a bit then Dean licked at Cas’s lips. Cas opened his mouth a bit and gasped as Dean grabbed his face and made the kiss grow deeper. Cas kissed back fervently and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean started to walk forward, taking Cas with him. Cas stumbled backward onto the couch with Dean in his lap, not letting go of the kiss for a second.

They both pulled back and gasped for air. As they tried to regain their breath, they looked at each other and smiled. Dean curled his hand in Cas’s hair, he was totally and completely in love. Cas’s arms were wrapped around and clasped began Dean’s back to keep him close.

“We should do that more often. And right now.” Cas said.

Dean replied by doing exactly that. For the next 4 hours.

A few weeks later they made Dean’s room into a guest bedroom.


End file.
